1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas turbine engine intended for aircraft propulsion, of the type comprising a gas generator which supplies two interdigitated, contra-rotating, low-speed, power turbines.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
No. FR-A-2 535 394 describes a gas turbine engine of this type in which the power turbines are disposed downstream of the gas generator and are driven directly by the hot gases emerging from the generator. The turbines, directly and without any reduction gearing, drive either two contra-rotating airscrew stages, or two streamlined fan stages, which provide propulsion. Two installation solutions are proposed. One envisages disposing the airscrews or the fans at the rear of the engine, which presents problems and difficulties in the case of fitment under the wings of an aircraft. The other envisages disposing them at the front of the engine which, in order to provide a drive, requires the use of connecting shafts, the location of which likewise presents problems.
FR-A-2 560 642 describes a gas turbine engine of the same type in which a contra-rotating supercharging compressor is associated with contra-rotating forward-mounted fans. Means for regulating the pitch of the blades of a fan stage is incorporated and permits flow reversal to be obtained.